


grit

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: The girl is battle-stained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend **laureljupiter**!

The girl is battle-stained. Something singed her hair. Not a lightsaber.

He watches her eat.

“Can I take the bed?”

It’s the first time she spoke to him. Of course she can take the bed.

She frowns at the white sheets. There is nothing else clean here. “I’ll just take the floor,” she says.

He shakes his head. The water he summons is lukewarm. She doesn’t smile, or recoil.

He washes the mud from her calves, scrapes it off her soles. Her feet are warm and clean when he is done, and she is nearly asleep. She takes the bed.


End file.
